Devil Fruit List and Main Users
For clarification, anyone can use any devil fruit. Main Users are people recognized for their amazing ability with their specific devil fruit. Only one person may be "Main User" for a certain devil fruit at a certain time. These people are profound enough to defeat Shichibukai Inzuis in a duel. If you use a devil fruit and one other person is the user of it, it makes no sense challenging me for a rank. But you can challenge them to take theirs. Main Users DO NOT and I repeat, DO NOT get custom powers or attacks. If you have recorded footage of you challenging someone for their main user rank and them not having a good reason for rejecting, send it to me so they can be suspended. A message to all Main Users: When you are challenged for your rank, you cannot deny. '''You must' have a good reason for denying, otherwise someone else will be given your Main User rank. "Bad internet" does not count as a good reason and neither does being on "mobile".'' * Awa Awa no Mi ''(Bubble-Bubble no mi)'' - None * ''- Made -'' Bane Bane no Mi ''(Spring-Spring no mi)'' - Shichibukai Inzuis * ''- Made -'' Bara Bara no Mi ''(Chop-Chop no mi)'' - None * ''- Made -'' Bomu Bomu no Mi (Bomb-Bomb no mi) - None * Doku Doku no Mi (Venom-Venom no mi) - Supernova '''AngelofMadness * '''Fuwa Fuwa no Mi ''(Float-Float no mi)'' - None * ''- Made -'' Gomu Gomu no Mi ''(Rubber-Rubber no mi)'' - Supernova '''camyboom2427 * '''Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble no mi) - None * ''- Made -'' Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor no mi) - Admiral dejonjones123 * Hie Hie no Mi (Chilly-Chilly no mi) - Admiral Jukei * Hito Hito no Mi Model: Daibatsu'' '(Human-Human no mi Model: Daibatsu)'' - '''Yonko '''xxalex72xx * '''Hito Hito no Mi Model: Human ''(Human-Human no mi Model: Human) - None'' * Ishi Ishi no Mi'' '(Stone-Stone no mi)'' - HybridSoulz * '''Ito Ito no Mi (String-String no mi) - None * Kami Kami no Mi (Paper-Paper no mi) - None * ''- Made -'' Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma no mi) - None * ''- Made -'' Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame no mi) - None * Moku Moku no Mi ''(Plume-Plume no mi)'' - None * ''- Made -'' Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw-Paw no mi) - Shichibukai MigthyDrigger12 * ''- Made -'' Ope Ope no Mi ''(Room-Room no mi)'' - None * ''- Made -'' Pika Pika no Mi ''(Glint-Glint no mi)'' - Supernova yamudda1234 * ''- Made -'' Suna Suna no Mi ''(Sand-Sand no mi)'' - xDavid1240x * Ushi Ushi no Mi Model: Girafu ''(Ox-Ox no mi Model: Giraffe) ''- None * Ushi Ushi no Mi Model: Baison ''(Ox-Ox no mi Model: Bison) ''- Shichibukai ScriptedLegacy * ''- Made -'' Yami Yami no Mi ''(Darkness-Darkness no mi)'' - Vice Admiral '''drddragon ''Let me remind '''everyone of one vital fact. One Piece Final Stand is an ENTIRELY different game. No gamepasses, DFs, or stats will carry over! Please, do not message me saying "I had (insert df here) on Final Stand, can I have it here?" Seriously, I got 4 messages like that this week only. Please.''